Goosebumps 3: Horrorland
Goosebumps 3: Horrorland is a live-action horror-comedy-adventure movie based on the books by R.L. Stine. It is distributed by Columbia Pictures. Crew * Directed by Matthew Soares * Produced by Deborah Forte and Neal H. Moritz * Screenplay by Darren Lemke Monsters and Villains Returning * Slappy the Dummy from the Night of the Living Dummy saga * The Abominable Snowman from The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena * Will Blake in his werewolf form The Werewolf of Fever Swamp * Hannah Fairchild from The Ghost Next Door * Carly Beth wearing the Haunted Mask originally from The Haunted Mask * Madame Doom from Revenge of the Living Dummy, Help! We Have Strange Powers! and Weirdo Halloween * Brent Green from My Best Friend Is Invisible * The Scarecrows from The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight * Captain Long Ben One-Leg from Creep from the Deep * The Lord High Executioner from A Night in Terror Tower and Return to Terror Tower * Clarissa from Be Careful What You Wish For... * Fifi the Vampire Poodle from Please Don't Feed the Vampire! * The Creeps from Calling All Creeps! * Count Nightwing from Vampire Breath * Countess Yvonne from Please Don't Feed the Vampire! * The Pumpkin Heads from Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns * The Mummy of Prince Khor-Ru from Return of the Mummy * Professor Shock from The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock * Nila Rahmad from Return of the Mummy * The Haunted Car from the book of the same name * A Giant Praying Mantis from A Shocker on Shock Street * Clarissa from Be Careful What You Wish For... New * The HorrorLand Horrors from One Day at HorrorLand * Mr. Wood from Night of the Living Dummy * Sabre from Welcome to Camp Nightmare * The Masked Mutant from Attack of the Mutant * Dr. Brewer's Clone from Stay Out of the Basement * Monster Blood from the book of the same name * Mrs. Maaargh from Creature Teacher * Dr. Maniac from Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz * The Beasts from The Beast from the East * Andrew Craw from The Headless Ghost * Monster Blood from the book of the same name Trivia * The titles The Horror at Camp Jellyjam, Say Cheese and Die!, Monster Blood, Night of the Living Dummy, Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls and The Haunted Car are mentioned. * The titles The Ghost Next Door, Vampire Breath, One Day at HorrorLand, Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter, Night of the Living Dummy, Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes, Weirdo Halloween, The Headless Ghost, Phantom of the Auditorium, My Best Friend Is Invisible, Piano Lessons Can Be Murder, Deep Trouble, The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb, Escape from Horrorland, Attack of the Mutant, Jekyll and Heidi, The Haunted Mask and The Horror at Camp Jellyjam are seen in the bookshelf. * Some monsters have new appearances: ** Slappy has brown eyes instead of blue. (this appearance is later shared in the Goosebumps SlappyWorldseries) ** Hannah Fairchild is sixteen instead of twelve. ** Will Blake is seventeen instead of twelve. Also, in his werewolf form he was more "Wolf-like" than human-like. ** The Lawn Gnomes are more "cute" looking, instead of ugly. ** The Abominable Snowman has white fur instead of brown. Category:Goosebumps Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:An Original Film Category:Scholastic Category:Scholastic Entertainment INC Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Ultimateboy13's Idea's Category:Matthew Soares Films Category:Family Category:Films based on books Category:PG Category:PG-Rated Films Category:Columbia Films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Pages with script errors